Little Red Riding Hood
by KitWritesShit
Summary: [baron x oc x ziggler, baron x oc final pairing, werewolf au] Starla is dating Dolph. Baron is the new guy on the roster, mysterious and dangerous. When he starts a feud with Dolph Ziggler, Starla finds herself in the middle of much more than she ever bargained for.. She discovers that Dolph maybe isn't the guy she thought he was and Baron is MORE than the guy she thought...
1. hey there little red riding hood

**[ 'Kay, so.. I'm now going to attempt another wwe fanfiction using one of my original characters. I use her in rp on Tumblr too. This idea came to me earlier and I just sort of went with it. There will be heavy sexual tension, sneaking around, and probably M rated stuffs fairly early on.. Oh and btw, Baron Corbin is a werewolf in this story. Yeah, that's right, you heard me.. I'm writing a werewolf AU this time. And now, the first chapter. If you want me to keep it going, feedback is great! - Kit]**

[one]

If she had to endure one more argument with him, she'd probably take him by that platinum blonde and ram his head straight into a wall. Sure, he could flirt, he could be a general dick to her in public, he could forget dates and have 'issues with commitment', but her? Nope. It was not allowed. She'd had to change literally everything about herself just to keep him around.

And that was where she messed up, really… Changing herself for a man.

Now, here they were, almost 4 years later, at each other's throats and too 'used to each other' to be brave and end things. In Starla's defense, though, she felt like she owed him literally everything.. He'd gotten her out of a bad situation, he'd been her rock when she needed him most.

And until lately, she'd honestly loved him and she couldn't picture her life without him in it.

And she'd had absolutely no doubt in her mind that he loved her right back and that he felt the same about her and their future.

But then the lies started; and the rumors.

And now, here they were, night of their 4 year anniversary, arguing. When Dolph walked out and slammed the door of the hotel room, Starla sighed quietly, fell back across the bed in the hotel room they were sharing.

"If he's going to go out tonight then I will too. He shouldn't get to have the tantrums and disappear for hours and drive me crazy with worry." she mumbled to herself as she got up, slid on a pair of jeans that he hated and bitched about every single time she wore them.

After she'd thrown on her favorite threadbare red t shirt over her black and red lace bra, she found her favorite red soled heels. She was just slicking on fire engine red lipstick while waiting on the elevator when her eyes met the deep and golden brown of Baron Corbin's intent and curious gaze. "Don't, okay? Just don't. Not tonight."

"Is someone upset because Ziggler forgot the big day?"

"No, Baron, I'm actually just one hundred percent done in general." Starla blurted it out before she could stop herself. Baron smirked, a deep chuckle ripped from his lips as he shook his head. Starla gave a grumble and a roll of her eyes. "What's funny?"

"You can do better, princess."

With those words, the Lone Wolf walked away and Starla's long and delicate fingernails tangled in her dirty blonde curls as she watched him walking away for probably more time than she should've alloted to it.

Lately though, he'd been popping up like that. He somehow always seemed to find her.. And the way he looks at her, she was torn between being unsettled and completely turned on by it.. That has to be a bad thing. She shook her head and stepped onto the elevator but his last statement lingered in the forefront of her mind.

What the hell did he mean, _she could do better_?

' _He's just playing a mind fuck, Star. He meant absolutely nothing by it. He won because he got in your head.'_ – Starla sighed as she thought about it, because yes, he most likely had. It was no secret that for whatever reason, since Corbin debuted on the main roster and he'd officially met Dolph and herself, he'd had it in for Dolph… What better way to psyche Dolph out than to play games with Dolph's long term girlfriend?

That had to be it.

The elevator opened in the lobby just as Baron emerged at the bottom of the stairs and the two smacked right into each other. He gave a smirk and eyed her, his usual gleam in his eyes as he suggested with a cocky wink, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Believe me, it's not because I'm doing it intentionally, Baron."

"Aww, c'mon, princess.. You know you want me." he smirked as he leaned into Starla who looked up at him, fingers tugging at her long blonde locks. The strange part of it was despite all the ways Baron annoyed her ninety percent of the time, somewhere deep down, she was shocked to discover that yes… she was attracted to him and yes, she did want him.

' _You stop it now, Star. Stop letting him get under your skin. Just stop it now. He's using you to get to Dolph. If you crack, how's that going to make you look in his eyes? And what about the last four years? Can't just forget those, can we?'_ – and Starla grumbled to herself. "Whether I want you or not, Baron, we both know all this is to you is a game. Well guess what? I'm not playing."

"You think so, huh?" Baron's fingertips reached out, trailing over Starla's glossy red lower lip as he tsked and shook his head. "I still say you can do better."

And again, like before, he vanished.

Starla waited until he was gone, safely out of sight before she let out a long and ragged breath. His lips had literally brushed hers just then.. And her lip was still quivering under the memory of the touch of his fingertip.. And she wasn't even going to get started with how soaked she was currently.

Because that was _completely and totally wrong_.

She _wasn't supposed to be turned on_ by the opponent and enemy of her current long term boyfriend… She _wasn't supposed to notice_ the way he smirked, or the golden flecks in deep brown eyes or the way his tattoos were all vivid and brightly colored or the way the man always smelled the perfect mix of sweat and cologne and something else distinctly masculine. None of this was supposed to be happening.

Yet, it apparently was.

"Nope, going to nip this in the bud right now. Going to go get some drinks, dance my ass off and forget that my boyfriend couldn't be bothered to spend our 4 year anniversary with me without fighting and picking me apart because I'm apparently not good enough. Not gonna think about Baron Corbin and the way he's been lately."

She walked out to her car, getting in, going to the nightclub near the hotel. She had her drinks, danced every dance she could and for at least half the time, she felt eyes on her. Once, out of the corner of her eyes, she'd almost swear she saw Baron leaned against a wooden column, hand curled around a beer, watching her like a hawk.. But when she tried to spot him again, - despite everything in her brain telling her not to- she couldn't find him anywhere.

She shrugged it off, put the entire incident out of her head. Yeah, Baron had definitely gotten right inside her mind and that made her a little bit angry... The question was, how to get him out again? And why was he constantly around, being a smartass, saying these enigmatic and provocative things that Starla knew damn well had to have a double meaning?

 **Why the hell was he so good at getting to her?**


	2. hey there - continued

**[ 'Kay, so.. Strong hints that Baron is more than just your average grumpy biker in here. I'm going to try to do this werewolf kayfabe vibe they gave him justice, -fingers crossed- I hope I don't fuck this up. Omg, guys so my friend also has a Baron Corbin fic posted on here and it's great! Her username is FandomsByTheMillions, go check it out!**

 **So yeahhh, there's a kiss and some innuendo / sarcasm in this chapter. Enjoy! - Kit]**

[hey there little red riding hood - continued]

He could smell the vanilla of her perfume from across the packed nightclub. Normally, he hated this shit. But there was a connection between himself and the curvy blonde and it drew him to wherever she happened to be.

Which only served to infuriate him.

He didn't want to want her.. At first.

Now, the other side of him, the more animal side, the one that no one knew about, well.. It won out. And as a direct result, here he was. Watching her dance in the middle of a crowded nightclub, the way her hips swayed and her ass moved just… it did things to _that side of him_. Things that his more human counterpart wished to all hell he could ignore because the girl was _NOT_ his type of girl.

But it's always the ones we think are not our type that we wind up drawn to, he thought to himself, giving an irritated roll of his eyes as some jerk rushed past and nearly spilled a Michelob Ultra on him. "Mind watchin it, lightweight?" he snapped.

"Chill."

"Fuck off, runt." Baron growled at the guy before finally reaching his limit with the way she was over there, dancing, showing off, being a damn tease. He walked towards Starla, standing behind her and when she turned around and almost drunkenly fell into him, he steadied her and chuckled. "Somebody a little wasted? Careful.. Ziggler bitched about the last time you had one mixed drink."

Starla studied Baron again, mouth opening and closing, brain in overdrive trying to figure out how a.) he found her and b.) why he'd even come here, it was a widely known fact that he hated nightclubs and social type things.

He liked to be alone.

Or riding that damn death machine he called transportation, his motorcycle. And yes, he was almost always alone then too.

 _And then,_ she thought to herself, _there's also how in the hell he_ _ **knows**_ _about all the arguments in the first place._ – the thought was quickly dismissed because most likely, Dolph was venting to some of his 'boys' on the roster about how she wasn't 'good enough' or something. The anger at the realization she thought she was having was enough to make her bite down on the plump swell of her lower lip.

"Fuck him." she managed to slur as she looked at Baron a few seconds, a curious look in her eyes that only grew moreso when over his shoulders she went, despite all protests and grumbling and the pesky smack of her fists against his broad shoulders and back.

"Did you growl at me, Baron?" she asked as he stood her on her feet outside of the nightclub. Baron shook his head. He had growled, but not at her.. Just what she said and the surge of primal animalistic jealousy it sent through him. He didn't even want to think about her with that spaghetti headed fuck.

 _Not when he wanted her for himself._ – as soon as the thought was at the surface of his brain, he quickly tried to fight it off. _She wasn't his type, after all. And obviously,_ _ **she liked it**_ _, the way Dolph treated her like shit,_ – his mind added the latter as an afterthought, a reminder that she wasn't his.

' _But she could be, Baron and you know that and it drives you crazy.'_ – he stared at her and then said calmly, "I think you've had enough fun for one night."

"I-I'm n-not done."

"Yes, princess, you are."

"W-why's it matter?"

"It doesn't. If you want to stay, fine."

Starla got the feeling he was going to stay there, watching her like a hawk, making her want him with that smug smirk and that nice and firm ass and the way he crossed his arms and seemed like being at the club to start with was the last thing he actually wanted to do.. Which made her wonder again, why the hell was he even here?

"Fine." she relented. He took her keys and they started to walk across the parking lot, towards her car.. and when she saw the rental car belonging to Dolph sitting in the back row, she froze and a mask of anger contorted her face.

The windows were all steamy. She didn't have to guess, she pretty much knew what he was doing right now and she had her suspicions as to whom he was doing it with. She swore and wiped at her eyes. Turning her gaze upward at Baron, she said quietly, a flat tone, "Just take me back to the hotel."

"Killed your buzz, huh?"

"Oh fuck you. Look, I get that you get off on this.. But it does actually hurt me, having him just rub it in." Starla bit down on her lower lip to stop the words from continuing to come out. It wasn't the other man's business and she didn't see what purpose telling Baron served anything beyond giving him ammunition to further get into and fuck with her head like he'd been doing a damn good job of lately since he showed up on the main roster.

"If I got off on it, princess.." Baron started, falling silent. Let her think what she wanted. But he had very good damn reasons for the whole feud and hatred of her current dipshit of a lover… _the biggest one being you want her for yourself._ – his brain taunted him as he hooked his thumb through the belt loops of his jeans and stared her down.

"What?" Starla asked, not entirely sure why she suddenly needed to hear the whole of what he'd been about to say.

"Nothin, forget it. You're fucking wasted and I'm sick of being surrounded by fuckin idiots." Baron saved himself there. Starla grumbled and glared. She wasn't wasted and she insisted so when she spoke up again.

He was opening her car door and helping her into the passenger seat. He said nothing, instead, he went around, getting into the passenger seat.

He raised a brow when he turned the radio on and Guns N Roses was playing at full blast. Starla shrugged and he mumbled something to himself, shaking his head, putting the car into drive. Five and a half minutes later, they sat in the parking lot of the hotel.

"Thanks.."

"Not a big deal." Baron shrugged it off as he killed the engine, got out and walked around to her side of the car, helping her out. "Whoa, easy there." he chuckled as she swayed into him and he held her up easily.

' _A little to easily, Baron.'_ – his mind, taunting him again as he helped her navigate the parking lot. He wanted to be all over her right now, but even he wasn't quite this opportunistic. – _she's definitely fucking addictive.'_

Starla locked eyes with the mostly silent and easily irritated taller male and it shocked her when she thought to herself, – _'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.'_ & with a cough, she tried to push that thought back down into the depths of her mind.

But her mind was back at it, taunting her seconds later with what she'd seen at the nightclub in the parking lot. _– 'you know what he was doing and who he was doing it with, Star. what's good for the goose is good for the gander, right?'_ – but she wasn't that brave.

But the temptation was there.

And it got her heart pounding just a little faster, filled her with this overwhelming sense of calm. She hadn't felt the calmness she did now when she thought she'd been first falling in love with Dolph. This was entirely different. Then, her stomach had been all fluttery and her heart was racing like crazy and she just felt jittery.

"What?" Baron asked as he stared back at her just as intently as she seemed to be staring at him. Starla sighed and shook her head, muttering quietly, "Nothing it's.. Stupid."

"If it's about what you saw, I told you.. You can do better, princess." Baron repeated what he'd told her earlier calmly. It came out of left field when she did it, raising to her tiptoe, putting her hand on the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled his lips against her lips. He put his arms around her to sort of pick her up so she wasn't standing at such an awkward angle and started kissing back, murmuring against her soft lips, "You're playing with fire."

"I shouldn't have done that. I need to go to my room." Starla muttered, shocked at herself and what she'd done and how natural it felt, how good it felt, how it felt like he wanted her when they kissed. She turned and started to stumble towards the lobby and Baron stood there a moment, hand in his hair, not quite sure what the hell had just happened or why, even.

Shock wore off and he caught up to her, sliding his arm around her to keep her steady. Once he got her into her hotel room, he went back to his.

And as usual, not even the coldest shower they had would help him.

He swung at the bathroom wall in frustration and grumbled.

This whole thing with her was going to drive him batshit insane yet, **he just knew it**.

Starla had been trying to fall asleep for about 2 hours when she heard the door to their room open, heard Dolph stumbling in drunkenly. He fell into bed after undressing and she lie there in the darkness, reliving the kiss with Baron over and over again in her mind.

 _The thing of it is, Star.. Now you want more_ – her mind taunted her with the knowledge. She wanted more. She was sick of ice.. She wanted fire. She wanted Baron, there was no sense hiding it now, and kissing him earlier only lit the spark.

"You awake, babe?" Dolph's hand was creeping over her body, his lips were on her neck. Instead of playing along and going through the motions, she rolled over and said quietly, "Go to sleep. I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Why the hell not? I been gone all night."

"And it was our anniversary, Dolph, which you ruined. And you're being a drunk asshole now..So honestly, just not in the mood to fuck you." Starla slid out of the bed, grabbing her pillow and a blanket. She wiggled into place on the couch and lie there in the darkness keeping the tears at bay until his loud and obnoxious snores started.


End file.
